La Doncella Sagrada
by loveangel7
Summary: Después del entrenamiento en la cueva Yomi, el señor Yomei manda a Yoh y a Anna a una misión especial, para recuperar los escritos de un poderoso monje, aquí se revelará el verdadero poder de la gran sacerdotisa Anna, y muchas cosas del pasado de ambos. En base a Manga y Anime.
1. Chapter 1

Shaman King, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Aunque eso ya todos lo saben xD

* * *

**Primer capítulo.**

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que empezamos este viaje…

\- Había seguido adelante con la idea de que las cosas se solucionarían sin importar lo que ocurriera, pero en la última ocasión no pude hacer nada para solucionar las cosas, un poco más y estuve a punto de perderlo todo, mis sueños, a mi amigo y hasta mi propia vida, es por eso que lo mejor es…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de marcharnos a Izumo, viajamos todo un día e Yoh todavía no recuperaba el buen ánimo, al llegar a Izumo nos encontramos con su abuelo…

\- Jamás esperé que tú vinieras a pedirme que incremente tus poderes espiritistas. ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó intrigado el abuelo de Yoh.

\- Mi próximo oponente es sumamente poderoso, estoy seguro que en estas condiciones jamás lo venceré por eso…

\- Ese es tu único motivo.

Yoh se tensó por unos segundos, seguramente ante el recuerdo. No, no era su único motivo, él no quería volver a ver a un amigo sufrir de esa manera por culpa de su debilidad, eso fue lo que lo animó a venir a entrenar a Izumo.

\- Existe un entrenamiento, con el cual puedes incrementar tu poder en poco tiempo, pero necesitas una preparación especial.

\- Lo sé.

\- Este entrenamiento es muy diferente a todos los que has hecho, si llegaras a fracasar lo más probable es que pierdas la vida, ¡estás preparado para morir Yoh!

¡Morir!

\- Seré sincero, el entrenamiento es tan pesado que preferirás la muerte sencilla, aún así piensas continuar con este reto Yoh.

\- Quiero convertirme en Shaman King para vivir con grandes comodidades junto a los demás… ya verás que todo se resolverá – concluyó con una pequeña risa.

\- Yoh – dije triste, no era el momento para decir que no nos preocupemos…

\- Parece que has encontrado a alguien a quien quieres proteger – aseguró su abuelo.

\- Así es.

\- Pues bien, trata de purificarte en la cascada y venme a buscar cuando la luna aparezca en el oscuro cielo. Mi deber es guiarte al entrenamiento de la muerte – dijo el señor Yomei al salir de la habitación.

\- Amo Yoh – exclamó Amidamaru preocupado.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien – lo animó.

\- Pero Yoh – objeté consternada.

El se dio la vuelta para verme de frente y su típica sonrisa tonta se dibujo en el rostro

\- No te preocupes, acompáñame a las cascadas Anna, debo estar listo para la noche - pero yo no soy estúpida, esa sonrisa era falsa y solo era para tranquilizarme. Aún así simplemente asentí y lo acompañé.

Mientras se desvestía, él me dio algunas indicaciones…

\- Anna, por favor encárgate de cuidar a Amidamaru y a Harusame.

\- Claro.

\- Y encárgate de cualquier imprevisto mientras yo no esté aquí.

\- Sí – dije sin más y él entró rápidamente a las aguas para purificarse.

Tomé a Harusame entre mis brazos y Amidamaru se colocó a mi derecha. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo fueron insoportables, los pensamientos de inseguridad me estaban atormentando, yo confiaba en Yoh, confiaba en él, pero cuando su seguridad estaba en tal nivel de riesgo, no podía evitar sentirme insegura. No podría pasar el resto del entrenamiento así, tenía que encontrar una manera de saber si Yoh se encontraría bien, no podía mandar a ningún espíritu, porque este entrenamiento era espiritual, es decir que el riego también sería para el espíritu, eso descartaba totalmente el mandar a Amidamaru. Yoh jamás me lo perdonaría, pero… si no podía mandar a ningún espíritu la única opción que me quedaba era el Reishi. La señora Kino me regañaría, pero eso es lo que menos me importaba…

Yoh salió de la cascada e inmediatamente le pasé la toalla, él me miró con gratitud y nos dirigimos a las habitaciones para que se alistara.

\- Yoh – dije insegura.

\- Que sucede Anna.

\- Pienso utilizar el Reishi.

\- ¿Reishi? – Preguntó confundido mientras seguía caminando – ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- Es que acaso olvidaste las habilidades que me hicieron maldita.

Al terminar la frase, él se paró en seco y lentamente se dio la vuelta para verme frente a frente.

\- Pensé que ya no te atormentaba ese poder – dijo preocupado.

\- Sí, pero aún puedo utilizarlo, Yoh… lo mejor será que esté al tanto de tu entrenamiento.

Su rostro se inquietó, pero luego sonrió amablemente.

\- Anna, no hagas cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás – dijo tranquilamente mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir caminando - ese poder tuyo no es de fiar, si las cosas llegasen a salir mal… sólo te descontrolarás y no quiero que eso te suceda.

\- Yoh…

\- Vamos se hace tarde – concluyó y siguió su camino.

Se colocó su traje de batalla y nos dirigimos al rio donde se encontraba el señor Yomei con una balsa esperándonos. Navegamos por el rio a través de un risco, y pronto nos enfrentamos a la oscuridad de un gran agujero, era tenebroso y su oscuridad era imponente…

\- Es el agujero de Yomi, se dice que es el agujero que conecta este mundo con el otro- dijo su abuelo mientras se detenía en las orillas - este agujero no está conectado con el mundo de los muertos, sólo encontraras un vereda estrecha, con siete días serán más que suficientes para que llegues a la salida.

Yoh lo miró confundido, por supuesto este no era un entrenamiento de vida o muerte.

\- Veo que aún no logras comprender por qué debes estar preparado para la muerte en este entrenamiento. En el agujero Yomi no se oye ninguna clase de ruidos y tampoco es alcanzado por los rayos de luz, imagínate estar en un mundo completamente oscuro, donde no veas ni oigas nada, todos tus sentidos serán robados por la tinieblas, si vas a salir de esa cueva deberás incrementar tu poder espiritual, todo aquel que pueda salir intacto de la cueva Yomi quiere decir que es un ser con gran poder y dominio espiritual, te advierto que muchos Shamanes se han armado de valor para entrar a este agujero y solo unos cuantos han logrado salir con vida de este lugar, ¡¿Aún así piensas seguir con este entrenamiento Yoh Asakura?!

Yoh se paró y saltó fuera de la balsa.

-Amo Yoh – llamó Amidamaru.

-Si logro salir de este lugar nos reuniremos para comer algo delicioso ¿sí?

-Yoh – exclamé a punto de detenerlo.

\- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien – dijo con una amable sonrisa y luego se dio la vuelta para adentrarse a aquel temible lugar.

Ya han pasado cinco días desde que Yoh entro ahí y no sé absolutamente nada de él, esto ya me estaba poniendo de muy mal humor.

\- Señorita Anna – dijo Amidamaru.

\- Cállate, voy a averiguar si el señor Yomei ya sabe algo.

Entre rápidamente a la habitación donde el abuelo de Yoh generalmente hacía sus adivinaciones…

\- Señor Yomei – lo llamé al verlo – sabe algo de Yoh.

\- No, Anna, ya te lo expliqué, el futuro cambia con las decisiones de las personas, y además no puedo mandar a mis espíritus a ver la situación en la que se encuentra Yoh, porque solamente haría que se extraviasen.

\- Entiendo… creo que resolveré esto por mí misma – dije y me dispuse a salir de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

\- Yo soy la futura esposa del rey Shaman, yo me encargaré de esto, soy la única que puede hacer algo – y sin más salí de la habitación, pero esta vez en busca de Tamao.

Tenía que evitar usar el Reishi, porque había la posibilidad de que pierda el control, aunque eso no me había pasado en muchos años. Caminé rápidamente en busca de Tamao y luego mande a Amidamaru en busca de ella, pronto él regresó indicándome que ella se encontraba en el templo…

\- Tamao, cuánto tiempo sin verte – la saludé.

\- Señorita Anna – dijo sorprendida.

\- Necesito que veas la fortuna de Yoh

Su rostro pronto se entristeció, eso era natural porque esta niña amaba a Yoh desde muy pequeña…

\- El joven Yoh tomó una peligrosa decisión, desde entonces he estado intentado adivinar algo, pero Ponchi y Cochi no logran encontrar al joven Yoh.

\- Entiendo – dije triste – gracias – dije y salí pronto de aquel lugar.

Ya estaba desesperada, no supe nada de Yoh en cinco largos días, ¿Y si Yoh se encontraba perdido? O ¿Si se encontraba herido?... Yo ya no podía seguir de esta manera, no podía seguir sin saber nada de él, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por él… yo no lo sabría…

\- Esto es suficiente – dije indignada, me dirigí a los cuartos y me puse una Yukata, pronto me dirigí a las cascadas.

\- Señorita Anna – dijo Amidamaru nervioso – ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer?

\- Cállate Amidamaru, cuida de Harusame y solo observa - Dije decidida, y pronto me adentre en las aguas cristalinas.

\- Esto tiene que ver con aquel poder que le mencionó al amo Yoh.

\- Si – dije – ahora cállate.

\- Pero señorita Anna, el joven Yoh dijo que no se preocupara.

Sí, eso lo sabía muy bien, pero tenía que cerciorarme y saber por mis propios medios, si Yoh se encontraba bien.

\- Lo sé, pero en estos momentos no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, Yoh es la persona más importante para mí – le expliqué con tristeza, y él se quedó callado.

Pronto me sumergí en la cascada y estuve ahí por unas largas horas intentando tranquilizar mi alma… y luego tomé la decisión…

\- ¡Anulación! – dije y pronto sentí como se desataba ese poder sobre mí.

Salí de la cascada y rápidamente sentí el poder del Reishi…

"La señorita Anna acaba de salir, me pregunto qué sucedió"

\- Reishi, es un poder que desarrollé desde pequeña – le expliqué, a lo qué él se sorprendió – es el poder que me permite leer la mente de las personas.

"Leer la mente" pensó asustado

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y por qué el joven Yoh quiso detenerla?

\- El conoce perfectamente las terribles consecuencias que puede traer este poder, es asombroso, pero… se vuelve una maldición para el que la usa.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiso señorita Anna?

\- Tengo que saber Amidamaru, tengo que saber si Yoh sigue con vida… acompáñame.

Permanecí el resto del día y el siguiente caminando por los alrededores de la Cueva Yomi, pero no podía escuchar ningún pensamiento de parte de él, de hecho no podía escuchar nada dentro de esa cueva, era tan frustrante, ir tan lejos hasta desatar el Reishi y no conseguir ningún resultado. Sólo había dos posibilidades, la primera era que el poder de esta cueva era tan asombroso que ni siquiera mi Reishi lograba penetrarlo y la segunda posibilidad era que Yoh ya estaba muerto y yo no podía escuchar ningún pensamiento porque sencillamente no había ninguno…

Debía tranquilizarme, ahora que el Reishi había sido liberado, corría el peligro de crear a un Oni, y eso era algo no me podía permitir. Tranquilicé mi mente, pero por ahora no habían muchas posibilidades de que formara a un Oni, ya había crecido y mi mente ya no estaba perturbada, pero si llegase a recibir una mala noticia debía estar preparada…

\- Amidamaru…- lo llamé a lo que él me prestó inmediatamente toda su atención - Si llegase a recibir una mala noticia, escaparás.

\- ¿Escapar?- preguntó inquieto – los siento mucho señorita Anna, pero soy un Samurái y usted como prometida de mi Amo no puedo abandonarla, va en contra de mis principios.

\- Es por eso que te lo digo, si algo malo llegase a ocurrir, tú huirás, es una orden.

\- Pero puedo saber de qué tengo que huir.

\- De mí – respondí sencillamente – si llegase a lastimarte Amidamaru es probable que nunca me lo perdone, no puedo volver a quitarle a Yoh alguien tan importante para él.

\- Señorita Anna- "Por qué la señorita Anna me está diciendo estas cosas, cual es el secreto que guarda ese poder tan extraño, y qué relación tiene el Amo Yoh con todo esto"

\- Algún día lo sabrás – le respondí – algún día seguramente Yoh te lo contará.

\- Entiendo – dijo sin más y seguimos adelante.

Estábamos en plena primavera y la naturaleza vibraba con pura vida, las hojas de los arboles se mecían con la gentil brisa, las aves cantaban y jugaban en el cielo, y muchos animales corrían a mi alrededor. Estar aquí y contemplar esto me tranquilizaba, era la sensación de tranquilidad que tanto amaba Yoh, era la misma sensación de paz que portaba Yoh junto a su presencia.

"Del lado oeste una terrible desgracia asecha al Joven Yoh, un ser largo y otro pequeño" pesó alguien muy familiar.

"Tu misión es derrotarlos"

"No tienes otra opción más que luchar, a menos que quieras que tu preciado Yoh sufra"

"Claro que no, adelante"

"Logramos engañarla"

"Fue fácil convencerla y así podremos hacer ejercicio"

Que tonta es esta niña- pensé resignada- Tamao era muy inocente y es lo que no le permitía avanzar, ese ser largo y pequeño no son enemigos, son…

\- Amidamaru, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Me dirigí a la puerta principal de inmediato y pude ver como Tamao estaba en total control de la situación, y a punto de lastimar a Manta.

\- Yo he venido hasta este lugar para ver a Yoh, ¡así que no pienso marcharme de aquí! – declaró Manta.

\- ¡Detente Tamao! – grité, antes que atacará.

\- Esa vos es de…

\- Señorita Anna – dijo nerviosa.

\- Y Amidamaru está con ella – añadió Manta

\- Parece que descubriste algo en tu lectura Tamao – comenté mientras buscaba con la mirada a esos dos espíritus.

\- Sí, descubrí que estos dos sujetos le traerían desgracias al joven Yoh.

"Maldición la señorita Anna" pensó el zorro "Si se llegase a enterar de nuestra travesura, nos matará" pensó el otro animal.

\- Ah… con que le traerán desgracias, el zorro y el mapache que están ahí, vengan con migo.

\- Si señorita – dijeron los dos, acercándose hasta mis pies - se le ofrece algo. "Maldición, nos matará"

\- Ponchi no se supone que tiene que decirme algo. "No hay manera de que nos haya descubierto"

\- No, señorita, no tengo nada que decirle "Si no digo nada, ella no lo descubrirá"

\- Ya veo, Cochi, pasa al frente.

El animal camino de rodillas hacia mí, y yo lo pise. Pronto el zorro y Tamao empezaron a gritar.

\- ¡Ponchi! – lo presioné para que me diga la verdad mientras pisaba con más fuerza.

-Disculpe señorita Anna ¿qué hicieron? – preguntó Tamao.

\- Pues ese ser diminuto y ese ser largo son los amigos de Yoh

\- ¡Qué!

\- Estos dos animales interfirieron con la lectura de la fortuna – le expliqué.

\- Ni siquiera me di cuenta de sus intenciones – dijo deprimida.

\- Aunque nunca imaginé que vendrían hasta aquí – dije está vez dirigiéndome a Manta.

\- Es que no quería perder a mi único amigo – explicó.

\- Espero que te haya quedado claro Manta- intenté prevenir - si quieres saber más sobre Yoh y sus familiares te involucraras en el peligroso mundo de los Shamanes. Sabes muy bien que podrías perder la vida como sucedió en aquella ocasión.

\- Estoy preparado – dijo decidido, su determinación era clara también es su pensamientos, él quería tanto a Yoh que estaba dispuesto a ir tan lejos…

\- Es el colmo – dije y me encaminé hacia la casa, dejando a Manta con Tamao, al estar más lejos pude sonreír, si Yoh salía con bien, estaría muy contento con la llegada de Manta.

Me fui a mi cuarto a encerrar, ahora que había más personas en casa me molestaba mucho estar cerca de ellos, sus pensamientos no eran malos del todo, pero todos tenían pensamientos sombríos y tristes por la preocupación hacía Yoh. Yo ya tenía suficiente tratando de controlar los míos, sencillamente no podía controlar los del resto. Traté de dormir pero casi a la media noche me desperté.

Si Yoh llegase a morir, yo… ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando ese pensamiento de mí, y me fui a los baños, tenía que despejar mi mente, no podía permitirme esa clase de pensamientos, no ahora que tenía al Reishi. Además yo siempre creí en Yoh ciegamente, él tiene un extraño poder que lo ayuda a vencer cualquier dificultad, seguramente ese poder lo ayudaría a salir con vida, ese poder lo haría volver a mí, tenía que tener fe en eso.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de la presencia de Manta y Tamao, ya era tarde por la noche y eso me llamó la atención, escuché sus pensamientos y me enteré de lo que estaban hablando, la mayor parte eran cosas triviales, pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención.

"Ya veo la persona de la que está enamorada es Yoh" Pensó Manta

"El joven Yoh necesita de la compañía de la señorita Anna" dijo Tamao " además las nueras de la familia Asakura son personas que controlan el arte del shamanismo y lo más importante es que la persona que debe estar más preocupada por el joven Yoh es la señorita Anna"

Esa niña siempre me agradó, era pura e inocente, nunca tuve la oportunidad de saber lo que realmente estaba pensando, pero debo admitir que sus pensamientos no me decepcionaban. Tamao era gentil y digna de confianza… Cualquiera que ame o quiera a Yoh era digno de mi confianza, sin excepción.

Tomé el balde de agua que había a mi lado y lo rocié sobre mí, hay algo más en lo que Tamao tenía razón, definitivamente yo era la persona que estaba más preocupada por Yoh, eso era algo de lo que me debía ocupar, no podía permitirme el tener dudas.

Mañana sería el día séptimo desde que Yoh entró a aquella cueva, mañana sabría la verdad…

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana, los pasos y pensamientos agitados de Tamao me tenían de un nervio.

"El joven Yoh"

¡Yoh! ¡Ella había descubierto algo de Yoh!

\- Disculpe, quiero decirle que de acuerdo con la lectura de la fortuna, el joven Yoh saldrá muy pronto de la cueva Yomi.

\- Estas hablando en serio Tamao – preguntó el señor Yomei.

\- Sí, no puedo equivocarme – aseguró feliz.

Tomé a Harusame en brazos rápidamente, y salí de la habitación.

\- ¡En marcha! – dije dispuesta a llegar a aquel lugar lo más pronto posible…

Yoh…

Yoh…

Yoh…

Estaba al frente de la salida de aquella cueva, y cada musculo de mi cuerpo estaba rígido por la tensión, mi mente buscaba alguna señal, esperando la mínima presencia que me indicara algo sobre Yoh. Mi preocupación no dejaba que los pensamientos de las otras personas me distraigan, pero se sentía el aura de inquietud.

\- No puedo equivocarme- exclamó Tamao.

\- Por fin lo veré - dijo ilusionado Manta "Yoh, amigo"

\- Vaya, ahora entiendo porque no veíamos a Yoh Asakura por ninguna pate- dijo una voz desde el alto del cañón.

\- Con que estaba escondido en esta cueva – dijo la otra persona.

\- ¿Quienes son ellas?- preguntó Manta.

Sus presencias eran de Shamanes. "Debemos darnos prisa y matar a Yoh Asakura" "Derribaré la cueva"

\- El ser diminuto y el ser largo.

\- Son participantes del torneo de Shamanes- concluyó el señor Yomei

\- Son rebeldes, quieren acabar con todos sus enemigos antes que los combates finales comiencen – dije expresando las intenciones de esas dos personas.

\- Pues yo no lo llamaría así-dijo unos de ellas- esta es una de las mejores estrategias, lo siento, pero Yoh Asakura tiene que morir.

\- Lily espero que estés lista.

\- Claro que si Ely – dijo para luego hacer una posesión de objetos y disparar.

\- Si obstruimos el pase a esa cueva, Yoh Asakura jamás podrá salir de ella.

Maldición…

"Quiero comer, me pregunto si faltara mucho… bueno la única manera de saberlo es seguir caminando"

¡Yoh! Pude escuchar sus pensamientos, eso quería decir que estaba muy cerca, mi corazón estaba acelerado, él tiene que apurarse o quedará atrapado, mi cuerpo estaba tenso esperando a sentir su presencia. El sonido de los disparos contra la cueva resonaba en mis oídos…

¡Ahí está! ¡Yoh!, agarré la espada que se encontraba firme en mis manos y la lancé.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó una de ellas irritada

\- Sólo se la regresaba a su dueño - dije aparentando ingenuidad.

\- ¿A su dueño?

\- Buen pase Anna- su voz estaba tranquila, y poco a poco su figura fue apareciendo "hay mucha luz, y mucho ruido" sus ojos todavía no se ajustaban a la luz.

\- ¡Yoh!- salto Manta.

\- ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?- Yoh estaba bien, eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

Las rebeldes se lanzaron contra Yoh para atacarlo, pero él todavía no reaccionaba, esto no era bueno...Amidamaru corrió al encuentro de su amo y sin darme cuenta, Yoh ya había formado la posesión de objetos. Me quedé asombrada por la mejora. Incluso se pudo deshacer de las rebeldes sin problemas con un solo ataque y luego comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros.

\- Los resultados del entrenamiento están empezando a notarse, Yoh ha mejorado sus habilidades, cualquiera se sorprendería - alagó el señor Yomei.

\- Abuelo.

\- Eso quiere decir que tu posesión de objetos ha aumentado, me da gusto que hayas salido con vida Yoh.

Sí, Yoh había incrementado considerablemente sus poderes y lo más importante, él aún estaba con vida, no podía quitar la mirada de él. Se notaba que había caído muchas veces por lo maltratada que estaba su ropa, tal vez nadie más lo note pero había adelgazado un poco y sus ojeras eran bastante pronunciadas, también su rostro estaba un poco pálido. De pronto su mirada se posó en mí y me tomó desprevenida, notó de inmediato mi preocupación

\- Le pusiste más entusiasmo del que esperaba – dije y me di vuelta dándole la espalda.

No quería que viera mis ojos llorosos y quería evitar las ganas que tenia de ir hacia él y abrasarlo. Además Yoh era bastante observador, yo tenía el don de leer los corazones pero él siempre lograba entender lo que pensaba y sentía tan solo con una mirada.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó con alegría

\- Solo puedo decirte que has hecho un gran trabajo- dije nerviosa.

\- Muchas gracias- respondió "Lamento haberte preocupado", mi cuerpo se relajo un poco y pude sonreír.

-Allá hay alguien que te espera- dije mientras daba lugar a los preocupados pensamientos de Manta.

Yoh se dio la vuelta para ver a que me refería, pero los pervertidos del zorro y el mapache estaban ahí, ¿Cómo es que dos animales podían ser tan molestos?, tomé impulso y de una patada los mande a volar, dejando a la vista a Manta.

\- Hola Manta- saludó Yoh recién dándose cuenta de su presencia

\- Hola Yoh - dijo nervioso - Solo quiero decirte que… no quiero perder tu valiosa amistad.

\- Manta - "¿Desde cuándo Manta esta aquí y cómo llegó? ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle?" se preguntó mentalmente.

\- No crees que es hora de decirle la verdad – le dije sabiendo que ellos eran muy buenos amigos como para que su amistad terminará.

\- La señorita Anna tiene razón Amo Yoh – me respaldó Amidamaru.

\- Quiero que tú… me perdones…, no quería que en ese momento tú fueras ha…- de pronto su estomago sonó muy fuerte, seguramente por el hambre que tenía y ambos comenzaron a reír y la tensión entre ellos desapareció.

\- Vámonos a casa – dijo Manta.

\- Claro – respondió Yoh -Tamao no sabes cuánto he extrañado tu deliciosa comida- "Nadie cocina mejor que Tamao" añadió mentalmente - Podrías prepararme algo de comer.

¡¿Cómo que nadie?! Yo soy mucha mejor cocinera que esa niña, rápidamente agarré la oreja de Yoh y la jalé con toda la rabia que tenía.

\- No es cierto, Anna- suplicó pero yo no lo dejaría tan fácil, así que jalé con más fuerza.

-¡Sí! – respondió Tamao feliz "¡El joven Yoh ha extrañado mi comida!"

Suspiré y dejé ir a Yoh, no tenía muchas ganas de regañarlo, sólo estaba muy agradecida de que él siguiera con vida.

Cuando llegamos a casa me dirigí a mi habitación, quería dejar a Manta y a Yoh solos por un momento, lo necesitaban, y mientras Tamao preparaba la cena yo solo quería descansar. Mi cuerpo estuvo muy tenso, los últimos días no puede dormir ni comer bien. Me senté en el tocador y comencé a cepillarme el cabello, mi rostro lucia un poco demacrado, respiré profundamente y seguí cepillando mi cabello. Permanecer sola me hacia bien, era irritante y cansador tener que bloquear los pensamientos de los demás, eso me agotaba más que cualquier otra cosa, era agradable sólo escuchar mis pensamientos. Había olvidado lo horrible que era este poder…

Los pensamientos de Tamao se hicieron presentes, y mi tranquilidad fue interrumpida entonces la puerta sonó

\- Señorita Anna la cena ya esta lista.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de comer, pero…

\- Enseguida voy – pero Yoh estaría ahí.

Me vi una última vez al espejo, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al comedor. Todos estaban ahí, yo simplemente me senté al frente de Yoh y observé la comida que había en frente mío, lucia muy bien pero no tenía apetito, probé un poco sin mucho ánimo.

\- Me alegro que haya podido incrementar sus poderes joven Yoh – dijo Ryu

\- Sí, es sorprendente, con el nivel que tienes podrás vencer a Ren – dijo feliz Manta.

\- No estoy muy seguro de eso – respondió Yoh con una sonrisa tonta.

\- Como que no estás seguro, – dije irritada – tú deber es convertirte en el rey Shaman y para eso debes vencer en el siguiente combate, no tienes otra opción.

\- Si Annita no te preocupes, tendré la victoria- no tenía muchos ánimos de pelear, así que no le respondí y traté de comer un poco más, pero mi estomago no lo recibía.

\- Mañana en la mañana partiré a Fumbari, tú qué me dices Manta– preguntó Ryu.

\- Si, yo también debo regresar, no puedo perder más clases.

\- Entonces podemos volver juntos, ya que mi entrenamiento terminó- dijo Yoh – ¿No es verdad Anna?

\- De hecho Yoh, necesito que tu y Anna vayan a Osorenazan – dijo el señor Yomei – ayer recibí una llamada de Kino…-Esto llamó totalmente mi atención - Hace unos días nos enteramos que los escritos del monje Fukumi fueron robados - esto último de verdad me asombró.

\- ¡Eso es imposible yo misma sellé esas escrituras! - no comprendía cómo es que alguien podía liberar esos sellos.

\- Esas técnicas son tan asombrosas que las únicas personas en el mundo que las dominan son Anna, el monje Fukumi y un shaman del extremo sur.

\- ¿Eso es verdad Doña Anna?- preguntó Ryu incrédulamente.

\- Soy la futura esposa del rey Shaman, es natural que haga ese tipo de cosas.

\- Increíble – dijo Manta impresionado.

\- Anna es una de las Sacerdotisas más respetadas de Japón o tal vez debería decir del mundo, ya que las sacerdotisas son tradicionales sólo en nuestro país - dijo Yoh meditando – aunque nunca me comentaste de esas técnicas.

\- Bueno como iba diciendo, necesitamos de los poderes de Anna para descubrir quien fue, un ser con tal cantidad de poder no debe ser tomado a la ligera, de cualquier manera es importante que la protejas, Yoh.

\- No necesito la protección de nadie – dije molesta.

\- Eso es cierto – dijo Yoh – Anna es extremadamente fuerte.

\- Anna, tú que dominas el arte del shamanismo, como futura esposa Asakura es normal que queramos protegerte. Yoh protegerás a tu prometida.

\- Yo no tengo ningún problema – sonrió.

\- Como sea, solo perderás tu tiempo - dije aún más molesta y me levanté de la mesa – mañana estaré a primera hora en la mañana lista para partir y recuperar las escrituras del monje Fukumi – dije lista para irme a mi habitación.

Estaba de muy mal humor, por alguna extraña razón estaba enojada con Yoh, además acaban de decir que necesitaba protección, ¡como si la necesitara!, ¡yo no necesitaba la protección de absolutamente nadie! Fui a la sala y tomé el teléfono, estaba preocupada por el robo de las escrituras del monje Fukumi, una persona que pueda retirar mis sellos no era común…

\- Si – dijo la señora Kino sin ningún ánimo.

\- Buenas noches, señora Kino, es gusto escucharla – la saludé.

\- Anna, ya te lo dijo Yomei – preguntó.

\- Así es, es por eso que la llamo.

\- Ya veo, pero no sé más que eso, las escrituras fueron robadas, intente investigar pero fue inútil.

-Entiendo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta mi nieto?

\- Está bien – dije con tono de tristeza.

\- Imagino, cómo te debiste haber sentido.

\- Con respecto a eso… - dije con miedo, ¿cómo se lo diría?…

\- ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Deshice la protección sagrada para recuperar el Reishi.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Niña estúpida! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!?

\- Necesitaba saber de Yoh, perdóneme – me disculpé con profunda tristeza en la voz.

\- Estas loca, si las cosas hubieran salido mal, ahora mismo toda la familia Asakura estaría muerta por tus descuidos.

\- Claro que no, ahora yo controlo este poder.

\- No seas ingenua Anna, no te queda bien. Tu Furyoku ha incrementado en los últimos años, dime ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi nieto hubiera muerto?, la persona a la que más amas… seguramente hubieras perdido el control y esta vez no habría nadie para salvarte.

Callé… ella tenía razón… Yoh, él es lo único bueno que tengo en mi vida, si él desapareciera, seguramente perdería el control, la tristeza que sentiría sería más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento negativo que jamás haya sentido.

\- Bueno, ya lo hiciste, y las cosas salieron bien, además necesitarás hacer la ceremonia de purificación de todas maneras – explicó – para esta misión necesitarás el poder de 1080, aquel rosario que sellamos hace mucho tiempo atrás, por fin ha llegado el momento de usarlo.

\- Entiendo.

\- Mañana partirás con mi nieto a primera hora, yo tendré listas a las Itako.

\- Gracias, y que tenga una buena noche.

\- Igual – dijo y colgó.

Está vez me fui a mi habitación y me desplomé, no tenía más fuerzas y no me sentía bien, era como si todos estos días hubiera estado forzando mi cuerpo hasta el límite. Sin darme cuenta había estado por horas e incluso noches enteras buscando la presencia de Yoh, sin mencionar la carga que fue recuperar al Reishi y la dificultad de controlarlo. No me di cuenta del peso que estaba llevando hasta que Yoh salió de esa maldita cueva. Sólo quería que este día acabe…

"Anna" - Era Yoh llamándome con sus pensamientos -"Sé que recuperaste ese poder, y sé que me estas escuchando, Amidamaru me lo contó todo"

Por supuesto, sabía desde un principio que Amidamaru se lo contaría, tampoco lo estaba ocultando, no de él.

"No tocaste tu comida ¿te sientes mal? No eres esa clase de chica con poco apetito, ¿Quieres hablar?, creo que estoy exagerando no es verdad, es solo que siento que debemos hablar, te estaré esperando" pensó nervioso.

Sus pensamientos eran tan desordenados que se atropellaban uno al otro – suspiré - No me sentía bien pero no podía dejar a Yoh esperando, así que salí de mi habitación sin muchas ganas. Al salir pude verlo observando la luna, sentado en el pasillo que unía nuestras habitaciones y que daba al jardín, al notar mi presencia se dio vuelta.

\- Hola- dijo tranquilamente y me indicó que me sentara y así lo hice.

Por un momento nos dedicamos a ver las estrellas, tengo que admitir que la escena era encantadora. Las hojas de los arboles adquirían un color especial durante las noches y la pequeña laguna que había enfrente de nosotros reflejaba la luna, también soplaba una pequeña brisa que tentaba con despeinarme mas no lo lograba, pero era muy refrescante.

\- Anna – llamó Yoh y yo volteé para verlo. El se dedicó a observarme por un momento - Luces un poco cansada.

\- Sí, lo estoy así que si no te molesta quiero ir a descansar – dije tajante.

\- Espera… tampoco comiste bien.

\- Es sólo que no tenía apetito, eso es tan extraño.

\- Me preocupo por ti – dijo lleno de emoción, esto dejo de lado mi actitud cortante - Quiero saber que anda mal.

\- Los últimos días no fueron fáciles, eso es todo – respondí lo más tranquila que pude.

\- Lo siento, entiendo por lo que debiste haber pasado, pero…

¿Que lo entendía?, él no tenía ni idea de toda la preocupación, ansiedad y estrés que me produjo.

\- ¡Claro que no lo entiendes! - dije molesta - tomaste la decisión sin consultarme, no tuve otra opción, no me la diste, sólo podía esperar y confiar en ti – mi voz se quebró.

Mi reacción lo sorprendió...

\- Yo tampoco tuve otra opción, debo volverme más fuerte – dijo suavemente.

\- Alguna vez te preguntaste que pasaría conmigo si tu llegaras a morir… sabes muy bien que eres lo único que tengo en la vida… – terminé con dolor evidente en mis palabras, e Yoh se quedó sorprendido, al parecer no se lo había imaginado.

"Anna, no sé qué decir"

Su mente comenzó a formular posibles respuestas pero no encontraba ninguna, al poco rato se cansó. Suspiró y se movió un poco hacia la derecha, recostándose sobre el pilar que tenía al lado

\- Ven- dijo mientras extendía su mano a modo de invitación, yo me acerqué a él para tomar su mano y él me jaló con tal fuerza que quede casi recostada sobre él, mis mejillas se encendieron automaticamente, mientras los brasos de Yoh me evolvian protectoramente - Créeme que lo único que quiero ahora, es prometerte que nunca más te hare pasar por esto…- "Odio verte triste"- pero no puedo, soy participante del torneo de Shamanes y mi vida estará en peligro muchas veces más, ni siquiera te puedo asegurar que sobreviviré.

Su comentario me asombró, generalmente el diría que todo iba a estar bien, que no tenía de que preocuparme, pero él sabe muy bien que yo no estaría tranquila si me dijera algo así. Yoh estaba tomándolo muy en serio, lo podía sentir por la manera en que se formaban sus pensamientos.

\- Pero te prometo que nunca te dejaré…

Traté de moverme un poco para poder observarlo mejor, busque su mirada y me enfoqué en ella.

\- Aún si llegase a perder la vida, prometo que no te dejaré. Prometo permanecer contigo y cuando llegue tú ahora, ambos podremos buscar el descanso eterno, por eso no debes preocuparte- terminó con una de esas tontas sonrisas suyas.

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con furia y mis músculos se relajaron de inmediato… eso era lo único que quería escuchar… agaché mi rostro para que él no me pudiera ver y lo culte en su pecho, una molesta lágrima estaba a punto de formarse.

\- Confío en ti, – traté de decir, aún con la voz quebrada - sé que te convertirás en el rey Shaman .

\- No ocultes tu rostro de mí- susurró y con una mano levantó mi barbilla lentamente mientras su rostro se acercaba hacia el mío hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Su agarre era fuerte y sus labios eran gentiles… Definitivamente yo ya no podría vivir sin él, sin sus tonterías y lloriqueos, sin su dulzura y sus besos, yo ya no puedo vivir sin Yoh Azakura…

\- Yoh, esta semana sufrí mucho por tu culpa, como castigo recibirás un entrenamiento especial.

Cobardes lágrimas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de mi prometido, y yo, lentamente recuperaba el buen ánimo.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? A mi como simepre me encanta la pareja xD soy feliz al escribirlos, que más puedo decir... jejeje bueno como siempre espero sus reviews, se reciben desde simples saludos hasta sugerencias. Gracias por leer y nos vemos dentro de poco con la continuación.

Bye,bye nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Segundo Capítulo**

**.**

* * *

\- ¡Yoh! ¡Yoh! ¡Yoh! – Gritaba Anna totalmente cabreada, mientras golpea mi puerta al parecer con intenciones de tumbarla – ¡Yoh llegaremos tarde a la estación de trenes!

Es cierto… hoy debíamos ir a Osorezan, ese lugar terrorífico y temible.

\- Es mi hogar Yoh, ¡no es ni terrorífico, ni temible! – gritó indignada. Es cierto, recordé, ahora ella podía leer la mente, porque había recuperado su Reishi, esto no era nada bueno para mí…

\- ¡Yoh Asakura, deja de pensar estupideces y sal de ahí!

Me levanté perezosamente de mi cama y me coloqué ropa.

\- Amidamaru- lo llamé – en marcha.

\- Sí, Amo Yoh - respondió contento.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Anna muy enojada, fue por esa razón que me llevó a desayunar arrastrado mientras ella jalaba mi oreja. Para mi suerte, el dolor valió la pena, porque Tamao había preparado un banquete para nosotros. Ryu y Manta todavía estaban aquí y el desayuno fue bastante ameno, pero pronto tuve que despedirme de ellos, bueno en una semana, más o menos, los volvería a ver. Por ahora, ir a Osorezan y ayudar a Anna era lo más importante. Además aún faltaban tres semanas para el enfrentamiento que tenía con Ren. Así que, por el momento debía concentrarme en disfrutar este viaje.

\- Adiós, Yoh – se despidió Manta con una sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos, Joven Yoh – se despidió Ryu.

\- Si, adiós – me despedí y ambos se alejaron en la motocicleta.

El pueblo donde debíamos tomar el tren, quedaba a tan sólo media hora caminando. Así que decidí ponerme en marcha. Tomé a Harusame y la colgué en mi hombro, mientras Amidamaru se introducía en la tablilla para poder descansar. Anna comenzó a caminar detrás de mí, quedándonos en silencio con la clara intención de disfrutar el ligero murmullo de la naturaleza.

El día estaba hermoso. El cielo, un gran telón de color azul cargado de impresiones de tranquilidad y el susurró del viento jugando con las hojas de los árboles. El astro rey que lo iluminaba todo haciendo que las flores con su exquisito olor dulce, brillen con el delicado rocío de la mañana. Los pájaros se cantaban el uno al otro, formando una sinfonía sin igual, que era acompañada por el rítmico sonido del huir de los animales. Era genial caminar a estas horas de la mañana, era cuando la naturaleza estaba más despierta y vivas que nunca.

Respiré profundamente y mis pulmones se llenaron de aire fresco, era en verdad muy relajante. Ladee mi cara tan solo un poco para ver de reojo a Anna que estaba caminando detrás de mí, y la vi hipnotizada contemplando su alrededor, entonces respiró profundamente al igual que yo, e inmediatamente recordé que había recuperado su Reishi. Esto no era bueno… cuando nos conocimos me pegó muchas veces por escuchar mis pensamientos, no eran malos, sólo que… si pensaba en algún momento que ella era linda, me abofeteaba, no me perdonaba nunca ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ella en verdad era muy linda, especialmente en momentos como este donde estaba tranquila. Inmediatamente me sonrojé y luego una mirada de reproche junto a una bofetada vino para mí de parte de Anna.

\- ¡Anna! ¡Eso no es justo! – reclamé.

\- Deja de pensar cosas tan vergonzosas – dijo tímida y pronto se me adelanto, caminando más rápido que de costumbre.

\- Eso es imposible Anna, uno no controla sus pensamientos – me quejé.

\- Yo lo hago – dijo enojada y con el seño seriamente fruncido.

Permanecimos por el siguiente par de minutos callados, ella caminando rápidamente y alejándose cada más de mí, y yo con las ansias de arreglar las cosas.

\- De acuerdo Anna – me rendí – trataré de no pensar en cosas vergonzosas, pero no te enojes conmigo – supliqué a lo que ella disminuyo un poco su paso y comenzó a caminar a mi lado, lo cual me alegró y por sobretodo alivió - ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunté intrigado, hace mucho que no usa su Reishi y tenía miedo de que pudiera descontrolarse.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Anna – si tú estás a mi lado no perderé el control, claro, si dejas de pensar en cosas vergonzosas – añadió con gesto de reproche, pero con una secreta y oculta sonrisa… sonrisa que no era invisible para mí.

\- Eso es imposible Anna – dije divertido – en verdad eres muy linda – terminé riendo.

\- Tonto – susurró y una pequeña pero esta vez visible sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Pronto nos adentramos en el pueblo y mi buen ánimo se esfumó. Había olvidado lo duro que era ver esas miradas de miedo al ver mi rostro, miradas de profundo terror y odio… miradas vacías, y sin alma. Pero en esta oportunidad había algo diferente… no menos despreciable, por supuesto. Los hombres del pueblo miraban fijamente primero a Anna y luego me miraban con asco, como si yo le estuviese haciendo algo malo a ella, como si fuera el monstruo o el dominio que raptaba a la bella damisela para sus viles planes.

Bueno después de todo, todas las personas del pueblo pensaban que yo era el hijo del diablo, es por eso que siempre me rechazaron.

\- Yoh – me llamó Anna a lo que yo me volteé para verla, pero me sorprendió porque inmediatamente me besó… sus labios se movían provocativamente y yo le respondí pero… este no era el actuar común de Anna, ella no era así… Me separé de ella y la miré intrigado, su rostro era juguetón y coqueto, algo no encajaba.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté tranquilo, pero con curiosidad.

\- Un beso de tu prometida – dijo en voz un poco más alta de lo habitual.

Entonces lo supe, miré alrededor y ahí estaban los demás chicos mirándome con envidia… Claro. Anna era hermosa, y como ella estaba usando su Reishi sabía exactamente lo que estaban pensando y cómo ponerlo en su contra…

\- Anna – la regañé.

\- Qué, no puedo – dijo un poco indignada tratando de mantener su fachada, aún después de conocer mis pensamientos.

\- Claro que sí, pero no si es por ellos – respondí con tristeza evidente en la voz, algo que me tomó por sorpresa, pero lo cierto es que estar aquí me producía profunda angustia.

No me agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea de que estas personas me hayan afectado tanto… fue por ellos que decidí convertirme en el Shaman King, para borrar esa expresión de su rostro, para destruir a aquella tristeza que desgarraba el alma, para construir un mundo donde pueda vivir lleno de comodidades, un lugar donde no haya campo para la tristeza, sólo para la cálida risa de mis amigos y por supuesto, para la acogedora sonrisa de Anna.

\- Yoh, sólo quería darles una lección – susurró apenada y colocó delicadamente una de sus manos en mi mejilla – lo siento – esta vez me beso delicada y tímidamente… está definitivamente era mi Anna… la tomé por su fina cintura y la obligué a acercarse más a mí, forzándola a profundizar el beso - soy en verdad muy afortunado – dije feliz al separarme de ella, pero inmediatamente me golpeo.

\- ¡No te pases! – gritó enfurecida y se dio vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, dejándome en el suelo semi muerto.

\- ¡Si tu empezaste! – le respondí, me levanté del suelo y corrí para alcanzarla - Anna espera… ¡espérame Anna! – corrí un poco más y al fin pude alcanzarla, en verdad estaba muy cabreada.

Me mandó a corretear por todo el pueblo para comprar chocolates para el viaje, recuerdos para mi abuela y los boletos para el tren, todo en cinco minutos, si no lo hacía a tiempo el tren nos dejaría y mi vida estaría en un serio peligro a manos de mi sádica prometida.

\- Annita… ya… compré todo… – dije agitado por haber corrido tanto.

\- Bien, ahora subamos – subió al tren con la expresión perdida, yo entregué los boletos y pronto nos ubicamos en nuestros asientos.

\- Es lindo – comenté animado.

\- Es muy pequeño – se quejó ella – deberían pensar más en la comodidad del cliente, cómo se supone que voy a dormir aquí.

\- No es cierto Anna, los asientos son en verdad muy anchos y tenemos el espacio suficiente – refuté – además este es "Otsutosei" el tren bala más rápido de toda la región del norte, es lujosísimo, tiene un vagón para cenar y otro para negocios, y además ahora mismo estamos en el vagón de lujo, son los mejores lugares de todo el tren.

\- No importa, en verdad esto es muy incomodo. Todo eso lo dices porque a ti en verdad te gusta viajar en tren.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver Anna!

\- Cállate – me ordenó y yo enseguida cerré el pico – este tren nos dejará en Aomori a las cuatro de la mañana, luego tendremos que tomar otro tren para llegar a las montañas Osorezan, es un viaje largo y hay mucha gente aquí.

\- Mucha gente…

¿Es que acaso a ella le incomodaba la gente de nuevo?

\- Así es, muchos pensamientos llegan a mi mente y me estoy agotando, por eso voy a dormir, ni se te ocurra molestarme – explicó desafiante, se recostó y rápidamente cerró sus ojos.

Anna definitivamente estaba de mal humor, las voces en su cabeza deben ser realmente un martirio. Era la razón por la cual su frente estaba ligeramente fruncida y sus labios formaban un ligero puchero.

\- Amidamaru – lo llamé en voz baja.

\- Si, amo Yoh – respondió inmediatamente, saliendo de la tablilla.

\- ¿Qué te parece el viaje?

\- Interesante, en mi época no existían este tipo de medios de transporte, hoy en día existen muchas facilidades.

\- Eso es cierto.

\- Pero al parecer la señorita Anna no está disfrutando el viaje – comentó consternado.

\- No es eso, Amidamaru, lo que sucede es que ese poder suyo es muy molesto – le expliqué.

\- No entiendo las razones.

\- A Anna no le gusta estar entre mucha gente, porque manejar tal cantidad de pensamientos es muy difícil y cansador, es por eso que prefiere dormir.

\- Ahora entiendo.

\- ¡Ustedes dos ya cállense! – gritó Anna haciendo un esfuerzo para cerrar sus ojos.

\- Sí, Annita – respondí rápidamente antes que me mate -Vayamos a pasear, todavía es muy temprano, dejemos que Anna descanse – le pedí a Amidamaru asustado.

Amidamaru estaba de acuerdo, ya que si no desaparecíamos de la vista de Anna, ella no sólo nos mataría, nos mandaría al infierno.

Salimos del camarote y caminamos por los pasillos. Pasamos el resto del día entreteniéndonos en los vagones del tren, todo era muy lujoso y los paisajes que se veían por las ventanas en verdad eran muy hermosos…

\- Sabes Amidamaru, la única vez que fui a ese lugar fue para conocer a mi esposa – dije inconscientemente mientras me apoyaba en el marco de la ventana.

\- ¿Su esposa?, se refiere a…

\- Sí… en este lugar conocí a Anna, aunque debo admitir que nuestro primer encuentro no fue romántico del todo – reí y Amidamaru se sonrojó.

\- Supongo que ambos estuvieron muy nerviosos.

\- No me refiero a eso, lo primero que Anna me dijo fue… lárgate y muere – sonreí ante el recuerdo y Amidamaru se petrificó – ella era muy diferente en ese entonces, ha cambiado mucho en estos años – dije recordando a esa triste y débil niña que me miraba con odio.

\- Realmente siento mucha curiosidad por aquel poder extraordinario que posee.

\- En realidad lo extraordinario no es el Reishi, si no el poder que tiene Anna, sabes… me supera por mucho – apoyé mi cabeza sobre mis dos brazos, mientras observaba el borroso paisaje que se veía por el correr del tren

\- A decir verdad, nunca vi a la señorita Anna mostrar sus verdaderos poderes.

\- Yo sí y los vi en este lugar, su nivel de Furyoku era impresionante, aunque… no lograba controlarlo, supongo que ahora ha mejorado…

Recuerdo como Anna gritaba con horror, mientras los Onis tomaban su Furyoku y lo utilizaban para materializarse en este mundo. La cantidad de poder espiritual de Anna era de tal magnitud que basto para materializar a cientos de ellos, sin mencionar que pudo materializar al O-OONI. Ciertamente ella fue increíblemente fuerte desde un comienzo, pero en ese entonces ella no podía controlar su poder, por sus dudas e inseguridades.

A medida que el tren avanzaba el paisaje cambiaba de uno primaveral a un bosque blanco. Un mundo lleno de fragilidad que al mismo tiempo era lleno de dureza, adornado con infinitos y distintos copos de nieve, y translucidas pero amenazadoras formas de hielo. Todo esto me producía cierta nostalgia, al igual que este tren… Matamune… Fue gracias a él, que pude salvar a Anna, no me arrepiento de lo que sucedió es día pues ahora Anna estaba conmigo, sin embargo…

La mañana y la tarde se fueron, aún los recuerdos de lo que paso hace cinco años giraban en mi mente y ya en la noche nos dispusimos a dormir. Mañana estaríamos en aquel lugar, donde empezó todo.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Qué le pareció? Espero que les haya agradado. Cómo siempre les pido que me dejen un review, pues son el combustible de un escritor. Se acepta desde simples saludos hasta críticas constructivas, estaré encantada de leerlos. Ah! y perdón por no actualizar pronto, la verdad es que me descuidé, no sé que me pasó, jejeje (¡No me maten! Recibí serias amenazas por los reviews… ¡Piedad!) xD bueno para su tranquilidad no dejaré esta historia inconclusa, porque de hecho ya tiene un final y toda la historia ya está escrita, así que lo único que tengo que hacer es corregir y publicar, corregir y publicar. Lo digo sólo en respuesta a los reiews que me mandaron, muchas gracias a todos ustedes por leerme y comentar. Ahora les tengo una propuesta, ustedes díganme cada cuanto quieren que actualice, cada día (para no hacer otra cosa que no sea leer), cada semana (un plazo razonable) cada mes (cómo para que aumente su deseo de leerme) cada año (¡Ya no te pases Angie!) jejejeje xD, bueno díganme lo quieran e intentaré complacerlos._

_Bueno sin más que decir, espero tengan unos maravilloso días por delante y nos vemos en otro capítulo. Bye, bye._


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Tercer Capitulo**

**.**

* * *

\- Esta es la última llamada. El tren bala "Otsutosei" ha llegado a Aomori, les pedimos de favor no dejar ningún equipaje propio sin atender.

Desperté muy asustado, una vez más me había quedado dormido. Miré a mi derecha y Anna estaba sentada muy tranquila mirando por la ventana.

\- Ya llegamos, apresúrate o perderás la estación – dijo Anna y salió del camarote.

\- ¡Qué! – Me levanté rápidamente y comencé a tomar mis cosas lo más rápido que pude - ¡Amidamaru! ¡Ayúdame! – grité desesperado, no podría salir a tiempo.

\- No puedo amo Yoh – dijo frustrado. Claro ¿en que estaba pensando?, Amidamaru era un espíritu.

\- ¡AUXILIO!

Tomé la última cosa y salí corriendo del tren, justo a tiempo y antes que las puertas se cerraran. Suspiré con alivio, por poco y me quedo…

\- Vámonos – dijo Anna secamente.

\- Sí, Annita - acepté y comencé a seguirla mientras colocaba de una mejor manera mis cosas.

\- Tenemos que tomar el siguiente tren que nos lleve a las montañas de Osorezan, llegaremos a las seis de la mañana – explicó.

Fuimos a comprar los boletos y en menos de media hora, ya nos encontrábamos en el nuevo tren que nos llevaría a nuestro destino.

\- Llegamos a buena hora – comenté al sentarme junto a ella.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Cuándo lleguemos iremos a la casa de la abuela?- le pregunté.

\- No, tenemos que ir directamente a las montañas.

\- ¿A las montañas?

\- Sí. No hay tiempo que perder, no puedo permitir que esas escrituras lleguen a manos equivocadas.

\- ¿Por qué son los escritos del Monje Fukumi tan importantes? – pregunté algo intrigado, era extraño que Anna estuviera tan ansiosa por este asunto. Ella me miró tranquilamente y empezó a hablar.

\- Las técnicas secretas del monje Fukumi: Salvación, condenación, invocación, purificación y comunicación divina. Son cinco técnicas utilizadas con el propósito de salvar a aquellas almas errantes y así guiarlas a un mejor destino.

\- ¿Salvación, condenación, invocación, purificación y comunicación divina?

\- Salvación: la habilidad de dar descanso eterno a cualquier alma. Invocación: la técnica que me permite llamar a cualquier alma, sin importar quien sea y donde esté. Condenación: la habilidad de mandar a las almas al infierno…

\- Espera – dije interrumpiéndola - No creo que la habilidad de mandar alguien al infierno sea conveniente para salvar a un alma – confesé aterrorizado de lo que podía hacer ella.

\- Las almas que cargan con una gran culpa, necesitan perdonarse a sí mismos para conseguir paz – explicó tranquilamente - hay ocasiones en las cuales el sufrimiento y las heridas llevan a un camino de perdón. Una vez alcanzada la superación, el alma puede seguir un camino de paz.

Tenía sentido… Cuando sienten culpa, sus mismos pensamientos los atormentaban. No importaría si los mandaban al paraíso, sus conciencias les harían sentir en el mismísimo infierno.

Pensar en cosas tan complicadas era agotador…

\- Bueno, yo pienso seguir durmiendo, despiértame cuando lleguemos – le pedí.

\- Bien – respondió y yo me acomodé lo mejor que pude para seguir durmiendo.

Después de un tiempo sentí que recuperaba la conciencia. Abrí lentamente mis ojos, parecía que no había dormido mucho, todavía me sentía cansado, me moví un poco y pude ver a Anna, ella estaba arrodillada con su rosario en manos…

Ella estaba rezando por su familia.

La familia de Anna había muerto cuando ella era tan sólo una niña, pero era aún más complicado que eso… Por el sufrimiento que habían pasado sus almas perdieron el verdadero sentido de su ser y también su verdadera forma. Por eso ella rezaba todos los días por ellos. En estos momentos su rostro era tan pacífico… sus labios se movían con pericia susurrando rezos que yo no llegaba a oír por completo, la observé por un largo periodo y luego el tren se detuvo. Ella se sorprendió al ver que la observaba, pero no dijo nada.

Alistamos nuestro poco equipaje, nos abrigamos con ropa más gruesa y salimos del tren. Una vez que salimos fuera de la estación Anna me guió por un camino desierto que luego se convertiría en un sendero que nos llevaría a la cima de las montañas Osorezan. El frio era penetrante y aunque estaba abrigado, estaba comenzando a perder la sensibilidad en mi rostro. El gélido viento silbaba, mientras nuestros pies se hundían en la densa nieve que nos llevaría cuesta arriba. Después de recorrer un buen trecho pude contemplar el gran lago de Osorezan, este brillaba como presumiendo de sus cristalinas aguas. Cada vez me cansaba más… el frio hacia que en determinados momentos mis músculos desearan ya no obedecerme y mis pulmones reclamaban la falta de aire que era más escaso al subir más en las montañas. Estaba preocupado por Anna, pero en ningún momento se sintió cansada y con tenacidad seguía firme, delante de mí, mostrándome el camino.

Ya habíamos caminado por más de dos horas al lado de las orillas del gran lago de Osorezan, subiendo la cuesta de las montañas. A pesar de ser agotador, era pacifico y hermoso, pero era tan desolador… no se sentía la presencia de ningún animal, de ningún alma, era un poco aterrorizante.

Al pasar el tiempo, la pendiente de la montaña se hizo menos pronunciada hasta al final convertirse en una planicie. Al cabo de una hora más, llegamos a precipicio que se encontraba oculto entre las montañas. El hielo y nieve de las montañas se derretía y formaba un riachuelo que al toparse con el precipicio formaba una cascada con abundantes cantidades de agua, estas aguas formaban una pequeña laguna, en la parte inferior, que a su vez se conectaba con el gran lago. Existían, además, caminos tallados en el cerro, que en forma de zigzag descendían por el precipicio, hasta topar con las aguas al terminar de la gran cascada. Al acercarme, pude distinguir muchas siluetas por aquellos caminos aledaños a la cascada, cuando agudicé mi vista pude ver a un montón de ancianas… era increíble el número que había de ellas. Y yo sabía que todas ellas eran Itakos.

\- Se ve que este lugar es sagrado, hay una gran cantidad de sacerdotisas – comenté.

\- No es normal que haya esa cantidad. Por lo general ellas se reúnen en días festivos.

\- Eh…

\- La hemos estado esperando señorita Anna – dijo una anciana que se acercó arrodillada en el piso, como si Anna fuera una especie de diosa – todas están listas, y esperándola.

\- Gracias.

\- Joven, no es prudente que usted esté aquí – me dijo la anciana - la señorita pasara por las aguas sagradas.

\- No – le dijo Anna – está bien, él puede quedarse, es mi prometido.

\- Oh… entiendo señorita, perdone mi imprudencia.

\- No se preocupe, está bien – le respondió amablemente – Yoh espérame aquí y no causes problemas – me ordenó.

\- De acuerdo Anna, pero ¿qué harás? – le pregunté.

Ella se alejó sin responderme, y yo después de un tiempo sólo pude sentarme en el suelo, mientras la esperaba. Tenía la impresión de que iba a ver algo increíble y también presentía que estaría aquí por un largo, muy largo tiempo. Al cabo de media hora, una anciana se acercó a mí, ella caminaba lentamente y con cuidado pues ella era ciega, como todas las demás.

\- La señorita Anna me pidió que me encargara de usted, mencionó que usted no había desayunado, es por eso que le hemos preparado esto – dijo amablemente la señora mientras me extendía una bandeja con todo tipo de frutas.

\- Muchas gracias – le respondí genuinamente.

\- Si necesita algo más, no dude en pedírnoslo.

\- Tengo una pregunta – le dije antes que se marchara- ¿Qué es lo que sucederá?

\- No lo sabe – dijo sorprendida.

\- No, Anna… no suele hablar mucho de ella misma – le expliqué.

\- Entiendo, mire con atención – me dijo - ahora mismo la señorita debe estar descendiendo al terminar de la cascada.

Busqué a Anna con la mirada y tenía razón, se había cambiado de ropa, ahora traía puesto una Yukata.

\- ¡¿No me diga que va a realizar el rito de purificación en la cascada?! – pregunté espantado.

\- Así es – respondió tranquilamente – esta es una ceremonia de purificación.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – me levanté de mi lugar – ¡es una locura, se va a morir con este frio!

Observé a mi alrededor y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, a los costados de la cascada existían dagas de hilo, seguramente el agua de esa cascada estaba helada.

\- Tranquilícese – me pidió – no es la primera vez que lo hace.

– ¿No es la primera vez?... - me senté de nuevo en mi lugar y escuché atentamente a la señora.

\- Ahora mire como la señorita ocupa su lugar.

Pronto vi como Anna se adentró en la laguna y caminó en dirección a la cascada. En el terminar de ésta se encontraban muchas piedras, unas de gran tamaño y otras más pequeñas. Anna caminó sobre esas piedras y se colocó en medio de una de las más grandes para luego arrodillarse y colocar sus manos como signo para rezar. El agua que descendía de la cascada chocaba con furia, y pronto su cuerpo se mojó por completo. Cuando tomó su posición muchas Itakos entraron en la laguna, cada una con su rosario en manos, todas alrededor de Anna.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo?- le pregunté.

\- Las Itakos mayores, rezaran por el alma de la señorita y le darán su bendición.

\- ¿Su bendición para qué?

\- Para que la señorita pueda recibir la protección sagrada de los dioses de las montañas Osorezan.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estará allí?...- pregunté con cierto temor de hacerlo.

\- Hasta el atardecer.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Es una locura!- dije alterado, estas aguas eran sumamente frías, seguramente se resfriaría o le daría una pulmonía.

\- Como se lo dije, no es la primera vez - me respondió tranquilamente - la señorita Anna es la doncella sagrada de las montañas heladas de Osorezan, no le sucederá nada.

\- ¿Sagrada?…

La anciana suspiró y su rostro se suavizó, mostrando gran compasión.

\- La señorita Anna mostró grandes habilidades desde muy pequeña, pero la atormentaba un extraño poder, es por esa razón que no la aceptábamos como una de nosotras. Sin embargo cuando fue liberada de su demonio interior, nos dimos cuenta que poseía un poder superior al nuestro, la pureza de su Furyoku era de carácter divino… La señorita Anna quería volverse más fuerte y comenzó un duro entrenamiento. Todos los días entraba a estas aguas cristalinas y heladas para hacer la ceremonia de purificación, desde muy temprano, al amanecer hasta que se oculte el sol por el atardecer. Aunque se dice que hubieron días en los que ella no salía de las aguas y se quedaba durante toda la noche, dicen que hacía tanto frio que su cuerpo ya no era bañado por las aguas cristalinas, si no por duras dagas de hielo, e incluso dicen que hubo oportunidades donde todo el agua se congeló alrededor de su cuerpo. La señorita sufría constantemente, el agua era tan fría y caía con tanta fuerza que hería su piel, durante todo ese año las heridas cubrían todo su cuerpo.

\- Anna…- susurré y dirigí mi mirada hacia ella. No tenía ni idea del duro entrenamiento por el que había pasado.

\- Al cabo de un año, ella fue bendecida por los dioses con un nuevo poder, la protección sagrada, es un poder que obtienen las Miko más poderosas.

\- ¿Miko?… pero si Anna es una Itako – dije confundido.

Sabía muy bien las diferencias, pues mi madre era la Miko de Izumo. Las Mikos se contactaban con los dioses de la región, cuidando del pueblo de posibles catástrofes naturales o situaciones parecidas. Era por esa razón que no veía a mi madre en lo absoluto, ella se introducía en el templo y permanecía en la presencia de los dioses, era ella quien se encarga de rendirles ofrendas diarias… ¿Cómo era posible que Anna fuera la Miko de Osorezan? No podría serlo, porque ella permanecía conmigo todo el tiempo.

\- La señorita Anna se convirtió en Itako, a pesar de no haber perdido la vista, eso significa que es una persona que ha pesado por duros entrenamientos. Ella cumple con las requisitos necesarios para ser una shaman de clase divina, por eso fue nombrada como la Miko de Osorezan.

No lo entendía del todo, pero…

\- Gracias por contármelo, conozco bien los poderes que hicieron maldita a Anna, pero nunca me dijo que hiso para deshacerse de ellos.

\- Debería saberlo, ya que fue usted quien la liberó, o es lo que nos dijo.

\- Yo…

\- Así es.

\- Ya veo – le respondí – gracias, supongo que estaré aquí todo el día.

\- No dude en llamarme si necesita algo.

\- Si.

Permanecí toda la mañana inmóvil, observando la ceremonia, lo cierto es que era un rito fascinante, se podía sentir el poder de los Furyoku de las Itako llegar hasta mí, era un poder impresionante el que lograban todas juntas.

A medio día, las Itako me prepararon el almuerzo, en verdad estaba muy delicioso, pero Anna seguía inmóvil rezando bajo las cascadas.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde un fenómeno muy extraño llamó mi atención. Las aguas cambiaron de color a uno turquesa muy fuerte, y un poder sobrenatural inundó todo el habiente. En ese momento se me hizo difícil el respirar, pues todo mi cuerpo sentía esa presencia tan abrumadora. Después de unos momentos, ese poder bajo en intensidad, pero no se perdió del todo. Las Itako se comenzaron a mover saliendo de aquellas aguas dejando a Anna allí…

Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría resistir bajo esas aguas y si su cuerpo lo soportaría, yo ya estaba muy preocupado por su salud, en verdad era algo muy peligroso.

\- Amo Yoh – dijo preocupado Amidamaru- Ya va a anochecer y la señorita Anna sigue ahí.

\- Lo sé y el agua seguramente está más fría.

\- ¿No hará nada?

\- No puedo Amidamaru, sólo podemos esperar – respiré profundamente, pero lleno de preocupación… El frágil cuerpo de Anna era azotado violentamente por el agua helada, ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría allí?

\- La señorita Anna tiene un carácter muy fuerte y es dura, pero no puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos solo para volverse fuerte.

Volverse fuerte… en ese entonces ella era muy frágil y débil de corazón.

\- Es cierto, nunca te lo conté, supongo que no hablo mucho de ella porque creo que le molesta recordarlo.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó intrigado.

\- Ella es fuerte, lo fue desde siempre. Anna ha sufrido mucho desde pequeña, sus padres la abandonaron cuando ella tenía tres años en las frías montañas de Osorezan, fue cuando las Itakos la encontraron y cuidaron de ella. Anna ya sentía mucho rencor hacía el mundo y había desarrollado este extraño poder, por eso incluso entre los Shamanes fue llamada demonio.

\- ¿Demonio?

\- No entiendo el porqué, pero presiento que por esa misma razón fue que la eligieron como mi prometida.

El frio ahora era mucho más penetrante, el sol ya se había ocultado y poco a poco la figura de Anna se perdía más entre las tinieblas. Las estrellas ya se podían mirar, y la luna estaba alumbrando con todo su esplendor. Fue en ese momento cuando una gran cantidad de poder se sintió, una vez más ese extraño color apareció en la aguas iluminando todo a su alrededor, al cabo de unos minutos esa luz se concentro en el cuerpo de Anna y a medida que el tiempo pasaba esa luz se volvía cada vez más tenue, cuando desaprecio por completo, Anna por fin se movió de aquel lugar. Las Itako de alrededor se movilizaron para ayudarla, y yo me levanté inmediatamente de aquel lugar para ir en su encuentro.

-¿Puedo ir? – le pregunté a una de la Itako que permanecían en el lugar.

\- Sí, seguramente la señorita Anna lo está esperando.

Bajé y rápidamente me encontré con Anna que ya se había cambiado de ropa y ahora estaba con su abrigo, eso me tranquilizó un poco.

\- Desde ahora me encargaré con mucho gusto – dijo Anna a las sacerdotisas que se encontraban arrodillas en frente de ella.

\- Se lo informaremos a la señora Kino – dijeron ellas.

\- Bien.

\- Tenga cuidado.

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- Anna…

\- El poder del Reishi ya ha sido sellado – me informó.

El Reishi. Eso era una muy buena noticia. Sería bueno probar si es cierto.

Eres linda… muy linda… ¡Linda! ¡Linda! ¡Linda!

Comencé a reír al darme cuenta que ella no me podía escuchar.

\- Pero que te sucede – me preguntó Anna.

\- En verdad funciona Anna.

\- Claro que sí, idiota- respondió irritada - Vámonos Yoh, se nos hace tarde y tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo seriamente y pronto comenzó a caminar alejándose de mí.

\- Bien, pero espera un momento ¿No quieres descansar? ¿Comer algo?

\- No hay tiempo – me respondió – los dioses me informaron de lo sucedido.

\- ¿Los dioses? – pregunté confundido y ella se paró en seco.

\- Sé quien hurtó las escrituras del monje Fukumi – su voz reflejaba profundo dolor mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños - fue una de mis aprendices...

\- Anna…

\- Vámonos Yoh - me ordenó, y yo no dude en seguirla.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios si así fue y esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo que está de infarto! se los prometo. Bueno sin más que decir me despido, deseando que tengan una maravillosa semana por delante. Bye, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Cuarto Capitulo**

**.**

* * *

Caminamos por un tiempo en silencio, en medio de la fría nieve y la oscuridad de la noche. Anna estaba determinada a seguir caminando, pero hoy había sido un día muy duro para ella, me preguntó qué tan importante era esa aprendiz suya.

Yo quería descansar pero Anna seguía caminando, ya no podía ver claramente lo que pisaba, y mi cuerpo ya estaba muy cansado.

\- Llegamos – dijo Anna, y yo no pude ver absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Llagamos a donde Annita? – le pregunté inocentemente.

\- Este es el lugar donde los 1080 fue sellado.

\- ¿1080?

\- Es un rosario con increíble poder, fue creado con el Baikai del O-OONI que destruiste hace cinco años.

El O-OONI… ese demonio que había invocado Anna. El responsable de que tuviera que sacrificar a Matamune.

\- ¿Era por eso que la abuela estaba tan ocupada en ese entonces?- pregunté. Recuerdo que después de lo sucedido, la abuela estuvo ausente por muchos días.

\- Así es, ahora aléjate Yoh – me ordenó y yo rápidamente di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Formó una pose con sus manos y una extraña chispa de fuego aprecio en ellas, pronto se prendieron una por una ocho antorchas alrededor de Anna, cada una de un color turquesa parecido al color que había visto hace algunas horas en la cascada. Sentí el gran poder de Anna fluir alrededor y pronto mucha agua se alborotó, como si hubiera habido un explosión en el fondo del gran lago. Una esfera apareció levitando en el cielo, esta brillaba con gran intensidad, pero fue descendiendo hasta Anna tomando la forma de un muy largo rosario.

\- 1080 – susurró y pronto lo cogió en sus manos, dejando todo a su alrededor en profunda oscuridad.

Fue cuando escuché un sonido brusco qué me llamó la atención.

\- ¿Anna? ¿Estás bien? – pregunté preocupado.

Mis ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad y no sabía exactamente qué había pasado.

\- Anna – La llamé de nuevo y comencé a caminar en su dirección, poco a poco recobraba más visibilidad pero aún no podía verla por ningún lado, ¿Dónde se había metido?

\- ¡Anna! No es gracioso.

Miré a mí alrededor y no veía absolutamente nada...

\- Amidamaru – llamé.

\- Si Amo Yoh, confié en mí – esperé un par de segundos y Amidamaru me llamó desesperado – ¡Amo Yoh! ¡Venga de inmediato!

Su voz me indicaba que debía ir hacia la derecha, caminé unos cuantos pasos, y me detuve horrorizado… Anna estaba tirada en el piso, con el rosario de 1080 alrededor de ella, respiraba débilmente y su piel estaba pálida.

\- Amo Yoh, veré si encuentro algún refugio que nos cubra de la nieve – avisó Amidamaru mientras desaparecía.

\- Anna…

Tomé su cuerpo casi sin vida entre mis brazos y la abrasé, acomodé su húmedo cabello para dejar su rostro libre, pero… fue como tocar un pedazo de hielo.

\- Amo Yoh – me llamó Amidamaru – existe un choza a unos cuantos minutos de aquí, allá podremos hacer una fogata.

\- Gracias Amidamaru.

Me levanté con Anna en brazos y comencé a caminar.

Ella estaba congelada y no era de extrañarse después de haber permanecido un día entero bajo esas aguas heladas. Ella se había desmayado por el gran esfuerzo que hizo, además no comió ni bebió nada durante todo el día. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo como esto sucediera.

\- Amo Yoh, es por aquí – me guió Amidamaru y pronto pude ver la choza, era pequeña y se notaba que estaba deshabitada desde hace mucho tiempo. Entré en ella y rápidamente observé que el piso era de tierra y habían unos cuantos trozos de leña, así pronto podría hacer una fogata para calentarnos durante la noche.

Deposité el frágil cuerpo de Anna en el piso y una vez libre tomé mi mochila y saqué una cobija para taparla.

\- Yoh… – susurró Anna débilmente con los ojos aún cerrados.

\- Anna, no te preocupes, te desmayaste, descansa un poco hasta que pueda encender una fogata ¿sí?

Ella solo asintió débilmente y calló de nuevo.

\- Amidamaru, ayúdame – le pedí.

Amidamaru sabía mucho sobre estas cosas, por la época en la que había vivido y con las indicaciones que me dio, pronto pude encender una gran fogata.

El habiente pronto se calentó, y yo fui a sentarme al lado de Anna, era una sensación extraña, por un lado recibía el calor de la fogata, pero por el otro el frio que transmitía Anna con su cuerpo era penetrante.

\- Amo Yoh, la señorita Anna está muy fría, tiene que calentarla.

\- Lo sé Amidamaru, pero no sé cómo.

\- En estos momentos el calor que ella pueda generar es insuficiente, es por eso que la mejor opción es que usted mismo la caliente.

\- Que… Qué quieres decir Amidamaru – le pregunté nervioso.

\- Lo mejor es el contacto piel con piel – respondió avergonzado y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! ¡ME MATARA!

\- Es la única manera – me dijo aún más apenado.

Sí. Sabía algo de primeros auxilios, pero yo no me animaría a desvestirme y a desvestirla. Me mataría. Me acerqué a Anna y toqué su rostro, esté aún estaba congelado, y ella seguía durmiendo. No podía seguir de esta manera.

\- Bien, lo haré – dije decidido, no podía permitir que ella muriera congelada, no me importaba si mañana ella me mataba a mí… Pero solo le quitaría su abrigo y la abrasaría, esperaba que fuera suficiente…

\- Bueno es hora de que yo también descanse – dijo Amidamaru y se escondió en su tablilla. Él era siempre muy vergonzoso.

Me quité el abrigo que llevaba y lo extendí en el suelo cerca de la fogata, quedando con una simple camiseta, inmediatamente el frió me golpeo, decidí que no había tiempo que perder. Fui donde se encontraba Anna y nervioso desabotoné su abrigo, dejándola sólo con su corto vestido negro, lucia tan frágil… la alcé y acomodé encima de mi abrigo que se encontraba caliente, mientras yo me acomodaba a su lado, rápidamente nos tapé con su abrigo y con la cobija.

La abracé fuertemente por la espalda intentado transmitirle mi calor, estaba tan fría…

Luego ella se movió apegándose más a mi cuerpo, como buscando más calor, inmediatamente comencé a frotar sus brazos y coloqué mi rostro muy cerca del suyo en un intento por calentarla.

A pesar de mi esfuerzo, ella seguía congelada, pero después de unos minutos abrió sus labios para hablar.

\- Yoh – dijo débilmente, aún dormida.

\- Anna... ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Yoh…

Lentamente se movió en mis brazos quedando de frente, y pronto sumergió su rostro en mi pecho.

\- Huele a Yoh… y está caliente… - susurró indefensa mientras se acurrucaba más en mi pecho, a lo que yo me sonrojé fuertemente, definitivamente Anna seguía medio inconsciente, pero no puede evitar sonreír tan solo un poco.

Pero ella seguía muy fría… sus labios estaban prácticamente azules, su rostro estaba pálido y su cabello seguía húmedo por las horas que paso debajo de las cascadas. Tenía miedo… ¿Cuánto frío podía soportar su frágil cuerpo? ¿Se enfermaría? O ¿pasaría algo mucho peor?

Manta me dio clases de primeros Auxilios hace unas semanas, alegando que era importante si iba a estar en constantes peligros. Me habló sobre la hipotermia, esto sucede cuando la temperatura del cuerpo desciende, el peligro es perder los miembros inferiores e incluso hasta la perdida de la vida, lo mejor para estas situaciones era el contacto piel con piel… ¡Rayos! Pero si yo me atreviese a hacer algo así, ella me castigará, jamás te dicen que hacer con una chica con serios complejos de verdugo. Además ¡Yo no podía estar así con Anna! En los primeros auxilios no dicen que debemos hacer con las hormonas, aunque dudo que con este frio suceda algo.

Suspiré deprimido, no podía seguir sin hacer nada por ella, en verdad estaba muy preocupado.

\- Yoh…- susurró abriendo los ojos - ¡Yoh! – me gritó espantada al darse cuenta que estaba entre mis brazos.

\- Lo hice para calentarte – le expliqué rápidamente antes de que lo malinterprete.

\- Pero ¡Cómo te atreves! – me gritó indignada alejándose rápidamente de mí, pero ni bien se alejó pude ver la expresión de horror que se reflejo en su rostro, e inmediatamente volvió a abrasarme.

\- Te lo dije, lo hice para calentarte, estaba muy preocupado por ti, estas congelada – le expliqué.

\- Esto sucedió por gastar mi Furyoku al romper el sello de los 1080 – me explicó apenada.

\- Eso ya no importa – dije sonriendo - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si – dijo decidida, pero no le creí.

\- Dime la verdad – le ordené. Ella lo reconsidero por unos segundos y luego se movió para mostrarme sus manos. Yo las miré y de verdad me asusté, sus dedos estaba azules, nunca había visto algo como eso.

\- Mis manos… me duelen – dijo avergonzada al revelar su debilidad.

\- Esto ya es ridículo – No importa cuanta vergüenza tengamos, eso ya no importaba… me separé de ella y me quité rápidamente la camiseta, mientras ella me miraba sonrojada – quítate tu vestido – le ordené.

Su rostro estalló en rabia, y me abofeteo, pero no con la misma fuerza habitual.

\- Vamos Anna, no es momento para esto, perderás tus dedos si no hacemos algo, tengo que calentarte y según Manta esto es lo mejor.

\- Yo también se primeros auxilios Idiota, aún así prefiero perder mis dedos – dijo indignada.

\- No digas tonterías, lo haría por cualquier otra persona.

\- ¡Cómo que lo harías por cualquier otra persona! – gritó enfurecida, y yo me di cuenta rápidamente de mi error.

\- No, no lo haría por nadie más que por ti Annita, solo por ti, solo por mi linda prometida y por absolutamente nadie más – expliqué aterrado.

\- Si claro, maldito mentiroso – se sentó y rápidamente se quitó su vestido quedando en ropa interior, y yo… yo…

Ella era tan hermosa…

\- O quitas esa estúpida expresión de tu rostro o te la quito yo – amenazó.

Se acomodó a mi lado y yo traté de recobrar la compostura. La abracé cuidadosamente, recorriendo su cintura, y la apegué a mi cuerpo lo más que pude pero con extremada precaución, pero… ella se acomodó tranquila y naturalmente sobre mi pecho y suspiró… Entonces me relajé al percibir que ella no me iba a matar.

\- Anna… yo…

¿Qué debía decir? La situación era muy comprometedora, si cualquiera nos viera en estas circunstancias se imaginaría…

No podía evitar pensar en ello, su respiración era irregular, pero no estaba seguro si era por nuestra cercanía, su rostro estaba pálido e inerte, y su suave pero fría piel estaba en completo contacto con la mía, haciendo que mi corazón bombee más sangre de lo habitual a mis mejillas.

\- Yoh, tengo frío – susurró.

\- Lo sé, ya pasará – le respondí suavemente, casi en susurró.

Permanecimos ahí, mudos e inmóviles por un par de minutos, donde lo único que sucedía era el subir y bajar de nuestros pechos al respirar y el sonido del aire al entrar y salir de nuestros pulmones.

Anna seguía congelada… Alcé una de mis manos para tocar su rostro y seguía siendo como un pedazo de hielo.

\- Estás caliente – susurró mientras se acurrucaba en ella, alcé mi otra mano hasta su rostro y lo puse en su otra mejilla mientras ella cerraba sus ojos intentando retener el calor que le estaba proporcionando.

Ella era muy frágil… Anna era como el hielo. Hermosa y con un aire misterioso. Fría y dura tanto como la vida le demandó ser. Pero al fin de cuentas frágil… ella era tan frágil…

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y junte ambas frentes, evidentemente la mía parecía arder en fiebre en relación a la de Anna, pero era simplemente las engañosas sensaciones térmicas. Acaricie su rostro con el mío, y pronto me encontré con su pequeña y congelada nariz, esto me hiso sonreír.

\- Yoh, aléjate – dijo en susurros nerviosa.

\- No quiero – respondí en voz baja – no me importa si mañana me matas o no, no quiero – estaba disfrutando del roce de la piel de Anna, con la mía; sensación que nunca antes había experimentado, estaba extasiándome con su dulce olor, estaba embriagado de ella, y no quería despegarme ni un milímetro.

\- Esto no es apropiado – dijo tímidamente.

Yo me reí la más sutilmente que pude.

\- Anna… estamos comprometidos, además no vamos a hacer nada malo – le dije para que se tranquilizara, pero no pude evitar darle un muy corto beso en sus azulados labios – me comportaré – le aseguré mientras me alejaba un poco de ella y bajaba mis manos de su rostro, rápidamente sentí como sus músculos se relajaban bajo los míos.

Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio, ella estaba pensativa, con una expresión seria y al mismo tiempo llena de tristeza.

\- Yoh, ¿sabes?... es probable que nunca lleguemos a casarnos – dijo deprimida y yo me sorprendí por su comentario.

\- Pero de que hablas Anna, estamos comprometidos, algún día lo haremos.

\- No… no lo haremos – respondió segura y bastante tranquila mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos - tú te convertirás en el Shaman King muy pronto, no nos dará el tiempo para hacerlo.

\- Pero una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

\- Claro que sí. Cuando te conviertas en el Shaman King te convertirás en un espíritu para tomar el control de los grandes espíritus, no podrás casarte conmigo.

\- Anna… yo… - eso ya lo sabía, pero nunca me di cuenta de…

\- Lo sé, nunca te diste cuenta de eso ¿verdad?... no importa. En la última semana me estuve preguntando qué pasará conmigo, sé muy bien que sufriré pero por encima de todo, deseo que te conviertas en Rey de los Shamanes, para obtener esa gran tranquilidad que ambos amamos. No importa qué, tú te convertirás en el Shaman King.

\- Anna…

\- Pensé que debía decírtelo – susurró cabizbaja.

Me quede meditando por unos segundos y luego pude sonreír.

\- No te preocupes por esas cosas – le dije tranquilamente mientras volvía a posar mis manos en su cintura y acariciaba su espada - seré el Shaman King y te daré la tranquilidad y comodidad que siempre quisiste… y por supuesto que estaré contigo – le aseguré.

\- Yoh – me reprocho por darle falsas esperanzas.

\- Anna, seré el Shaman King, seguramente habrá alguna manera, no te preocupes – le pedí mientras depositaba un corto beso esta vez en su mejilla - te prometo que buscare una manera para que podamos estar juntos.

Su rostro se relajo después de mi promesa y lentamente se acomodó en mi pecho, supongo para intentar dormir, los minutos pasaron lentamente, mientras Anna paulatinamente recuperaba su calor, sus músculos empezaron a relajarse, y su rostro adquirió un semblante más sereno.

\- ¿Es una promesa Yoh Asakura? – susurró después de varios minutos con ojos ya cerrados.

\- Si, lo es Anna – Respondí consiente de la gran promesa que le acababa de hacer.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya parecido mucho romance para la pareja. A mí en lo personal me fascinó y si a ti también te gustó por favor déjame un comentario, también puedes hacerlo si no te gustó. Ya lo saben, todo se vale. Bueno espero, que tengan una maravillosa semana y esperen el último capitulo la siguiente semana. Bye, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Final**

**.**

\- ¡Yoh! ¡Suéltame ya! ¡Yoh! – gritó enfurecida mientras yo abría perezosamente mis ojos, sin entender la situación.

\- Anna… ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡Suéltame inmediatamente! – ordenó.

\- Pero de qué hablas…

Intenté despertarme y entonces me di cuente que ahora el cálido cuerpo de Anna estaba aprisionado por mis brazos, en un agarre que era imposible de romper para ella.

\- ¡Suéltame! – gritó una vez más y yo lo hice de inmediato

Hoy era el día…

Hoy era el inevitable día de mi muerte por propasarme con ella… tragué secamente… ¡No era justo! Lo único que quería en ese momento era calentarla, nunca tuve intensiones de sobrepasarme con ella, aunque digamos que al final mi intensión no era solo calentarla… pero eso no importa, yo no merecía morir.

\- Yoh sal de aquí inmediatamente – me amenazó con voz baja, que era mucho peor que cuando me gritaba.

No fui tan estúpido como para seguir ni un segundo más en aquella choza, salí de ahí más rápido que el viento. Al salir me di cuenta que estaba semi desnudo, y que todo estaba rodeado por blanca nieve, pensé en volver a la choza pero inmediatamente rechacé esa idea.

Esperé allí por unos minutos, minutos en que me congelé…

Pero luego ella salió, ya vestida y abrigada.

\- Te resfriarás si sigues así, vístete - me ordenó al lanzarme mi camisa, mi abrigo y mochila muy torpemente.

\- Sí – respondí rápidamente y me vestí más rápido que un rayo e inmediatamente sentí el calor que había sido acumulado durante la noche… me sonrojé rápidamente por el pensamiento.

\- ¿Anna que haremos? – le pregunté, mientras la seguía.

\- Tengo que encontrarla – dijo firme.

\- ¿Encontrarla?... te refieres a tu aprendiz.

\- Sí, esa niña es un verdadero problema, sabe exactamente como evadirme, ningún espíritu me dirá su locación, en estos casos lo mejor sería comunicarme con los dioses pero ayer ya he gastado mucho Furyoku.

\- Entiendo.

Anna caminaba tan firme como siempre, sin embargo el color aún no regresaba a sus mejillas y sus manos eran guardadas recelosamente dentro su abrigo. Aún me preocupaba, por esa razón me concentre en encontrar algo de alimento. Caminamos por unos minutos y todo lo que encontrábamos era la naturaleza ya muerta por el frío. Sin embargo después de un tiempo buscando mi mirada encontró algunas frutas en un árbol moribundo.

\- Mira Anna – dije feliz por mi descubrimiento, mientras recogía las frutas y se las entregaba – tenemos que cargar energía.

\- Bien. Comamos y sigamos.

\- Está bien, pero deberíamos tomarlo con calma, sigues débil por lo de ayer, Annita.

\- Eso no significa nada – respondió rápidamente y le dio un mordisco a la fruta mientras se sentaba bajo el árbol. Yo me quedé parado junto a ella, recostado sobre el árbol y con la fruta entre mis manos, le di un mordisco.

\- Hay algo que te he querido preguntar desde que salimos – le confesé, a lo que ella me miró expectante como dando permiso para preguntarle - ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de tu entrenamiento de purificación? No pensé que habías pasado por un entrenamiento de esa naturaleza.

\- Creí que era obvio, es el entrenamiento básico de cualquier Sacerdotisa respetable.

\- ¿Básico?…

\- Por supuesto, he hecho entrenamientos mucho más duros que los que te contó esa Itako. Más allá, entre las montañas, la cruda naturaleza se mezcla con el mundo espiritual, es el lugar donde este mundo y el infierno se conectan. Yo entrené en el mismísimo infierno.

\- Infierno – repetí atemorizado - ¿De qué hablas Anna?

\- No debería sorprenderte – me respondió sin inmutarse - soy la Miko de Osorezan y aún más importante tu prometida, como una de las esposas Asakura es normal que haga ese tipo de cosas.

\- Anna… No me digas que tu…

Estaba horrorizado… No podía creer que mi familia la sometiera a entrenamientos tan peligrosos… Pero tampoco era para sorprenderse ya que la familia Asakura tenía serias políticas sobre las mujeres que llegaban a formar parte de la familia, ellas debían ser personas con un gran poder para que la sangre Asakura se fortaleciera.

¿Acaso ella estuvo entrenando todo este tiempo por ser mi prometida?…

\- ¡Amo Yoh! –gritó Amidamaru.

\- ¡Yoh! – gritó Anna.

Intenté responder a sus avisos y saqué a Harusame, pero… yo ya estaba inmovilizado contra el árbol, como si mil cadenas me ataran a él, mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado. De pronto un Oni apareció, y yo me aterroricé, allí estaba Anna en frente mío indefensa ante aquel monstruo.

\- Amidamaru, fusiónate con Harusame – le pedí.

\- Pero Amo Yoh.

\- Hazlo – ordené mientras que aquel Oni se acercaba más a Anna. Amidamaru se fusionó con Harusame y yo rápidamente desplegué una gran cantidad de Furyoku, pronto el Oni desapareció ante nuestros ojos y Anna se dio la vuelta con una expresión sorprendida.

\- ¡Eres un Idiota! ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso! – me regañó.

\- Es que…

\- Yo podía cuidarme muy bien sola, además cómo pudiste caer en un hechizo tan básico como es la paralización – me regañó.

\- Es básico…- yo no lo creo, me estaba costando respirar.

\- Esto es el colmo – dijo resignada – debemos darnos prisa.

Suspiró lentamente y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a mí. Con sus hábiles manos comenzó a realizar poses extrañas mientras el rosario de los 1080 comenzaba a danzar alrededor de ella, sus labios susurraban con pericia rezos mientras sus manos seguían formando poses al ritmo del movimiento del rosario que se acercaba cada vez más a mí. De pronto las perlas del rosario se separaron y cubrieron mi cuerpo.

\- Liberación – dijo y una ligera corriente de electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo, de inmediato pude mover mi cuerpo, Anna era increíble - Esa niña…- dijo para sí misma.

\- ¿Lo hiso ella? – pregunté.

\- Sí, yo misma le enseñe a hacerlo.

\- Pero ese Oni…

\- Los sentimientos negativos que albergó en su corazón dieron resultado al Oni que viste, conociendo cómo piensa y el poder que tiene, no me resultaría extraño que cree otro dentro de poco. Ella tiene un gran poder, pero no tiene el Reishi, lo que sucede es que los dioses no la aceptaron.

\- Que no la aceptaron…

\- Esa niña no será aceptada por los dioses, lo único que la impulsa a ser más fuerte es la admiración de los demás, su corazón está lleno de envidia y resentimientos, así no logrará el poder que desea.

\- A que te refieres.

\- La única manera que los dioses te acepten es que tu Furyoku sea de clase divina, o es lo que dicen, yo no lo veo de esa manera, si los dioses encuentran confusión en tu corazón, ellos nunca te aceptarán.

\- Creo que entiendo…

\- Vamos por ella, está cerca.

Corrimos por un par de segundos y luego pudimos ver a una niña de unos nueve o diez años, acurrucada en el suelo con manos en su cabeza, esta imagen era muy familiar para mí.

\- ¡No se acerquen! – Gritó enloquecida – o los mataré.

Yo sonreí al darme cuenta de su parecido. Por alguna razón sentí mucha nostalgia.

\- No la harás…- dije tranquilo mientras me acercaba a ella lentamente – tú no quieres lastimar a nadie, o me equivoco.

\- Eres estúpido o qué – chilló con rabia.

\- Lo sé, porque en el fondo te pareces mucho a ella, eres muy linda – dije sonriendo.

Su expresión se transformó, mis palabras habían hecho que su espíritu su confundiese. Anna no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente le propinó un golpe que la dejó tendida.

\- Reacciona, tú no eres así – dijo severamente.

\- Seño…rita…– dijo con gran esfuerzo.

\- Niña engreída, como se te ocurre molestarme para estas pequeñeces.

\- Señorita Anna, perdóneme, yo no quise…

La aprendiz de Anna nos miraba apenada, cómo si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de sus actos. Pero Anna en vez de gritarle más, sonrió.

\- Esta bien, de todas maneras tenía que volver… ahora libera a ese demonio de tu cabeza, yo me encargaré de él – dijo sonriendo – Yoh no te metas – me ordenó.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo, él me ha estado manipulando- explicó la pequeña niña.

\- Solo necesitas darle Furyoku, él cederá.

\- Anna… ¿estás segura? – le pregunté espantado recordado cuando fue el turno de Anna.

Ella sonrió en respuesta, de pronto la pequeña niña empezó a gritar, justo como Anna lo hizo hace años, cuando fue su turno un gran Oni apareció, pero en este caso apareció un Oni de tamaño normal, esto me alivió bastante. Anna dijo que no me entrometiera, pero ¿Ella podría vencer a un Oni?

Ella se posó al frente de su pupila de forma protectora, y posó los 1080 en sus manos, inmediatamente saltó y el rosario enredó al Oni.

-Purificación – dijo y el Oni se convirtió en unas cuantas Hitodamas que paulatinamente desaparecieron.

\- Señorita…

Anna se encontraba de espaldas mientras su pupila estaba aún en el suelo.

\- No entiendo porque robaste las escrituras del Monje Fukumi, si te pertenecen como legado. Tu eres mi sucesora dentro la Sacerdotisas, te elegí como tal porque no puedo ser la Miko de la montañas de Osorezan. Mi deber es permanecer cerca de Yoh, como su esposa debo hacerme cargo de las obligaciones que tengo con la familia Asakura.

\- Lo sé, pero no importa por cuantos entrenamientos pase, los dioses no me aceptan. Pensé que si robaba las escrituras, tal vez obtendría el poder que vieron en usted.

\- Escúchame bien- ordenó Anna a su aprendiz mirándola directamente a los ojos - somos Shamanes, el Furyoku no tiene nada que ver con duros entrenamientos ni castigos al cuerpo, más bien tiene que ver con la fortaleza del alma, si tu corazón alberga sentimientos negativos, hay más posibilidades de que haya confusión en tu corazón.

\- Pero…

\- Encuentra la paz en tu interior, y aprende a amar, este sana al corazón y lo purifica, es la base de un poder totalmente distinto al que tú conoces.

\- Anna…- susurré, ella era una persona totalmente diferente a la que yo conocí en esta montañas…

\- ¡Ahora entréganos las escrituras del monje Fukumi! ¡Chiquilla malcriada!

La aprendiz no dudó ni un segundo y se las entregó, eran unos pergaminos muy antiguos, con escrituras borrosas, Anna las guardó inmediatamente. Emprendimos marcha de vuelta por el camino que vinimos y después de un tiempo llegamos al lugar donde Anna se había desmayado la noche anterior, tanto la aprendiz de Anna como la mismísima Anna se arrodillaron en el suelo con rosarios en sus manos, el poder que lograban desplegar entre ambas era asombroso. Y así las escrituras del monje Fukumi fueron selladas nuevamente y esta vez Anna decidió quedarse con los 1080, dice que es probable que lo necesite de ahora en adelante. Emprendimos marcha a las cascadas donde el día anterior Anna había hecho su ceremonia de purificación, pero no había ni una sola Itako esta vez. Fue entonces cuando dejamos ahí a su aprendiz.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunté antes de despedirme.

\- Anna – respondió orgullosa

\- ¡ANNA!

Ella me sonrió e hiso una reverencia frente Anna para luego perderse entre las montañas heladas. Nuestra misión había acabado.

Caminamos de vuelta al pueblo y nos encontramos con mi abuela, ella nos recibió y nosotros le entregamos los recuerdos que habíamos traído para ella. Pronto nos embarcamos de vuelta a casa, a la colina Fumbari, a nuestro hogar.

\- Yoh, este fue un viaje largo y te retrasaste en tu entrenamiento, tienes que convertirte en el Shaman King y para eso tienes que derrotar a Ren Tao.

\- Sí, lo sé Anna – respondí aburrido.

La miré por unos segundos y su mirada se fijo en mí, estaba reflexionando respecto a algo, solo que no podía decir sobre qué a ciencia cierta. Luego se recostó sobre su lugar.

\- Voy a dormir, avísame cuando lleguemos – me ordenó.

\- Sí – respondí.

Dirigí mi mirada a la ventana y pude ver las montañas cubiertas de blanca nieve pasar delante mis ojos. Me quería despedir del lugar que resguardaba memorias nuestras. El lugar donde la había conocido… y donde le había hecho tantas promesas…

\- Yoh… - susurró Anna y yo dirigí toda mi atención hacia ella, que permanecía inmóvil con los ojos aún cerrados. En seguida sus labios rosáceos se movieron suavemente – confió en ti.

\- Yo también – respondí entendiendo a lo que se refería.

Recordé a Matamune, y la promesa que le hice "Creer en Anna sin importar lo que pase, por la importancia de un alma. Porque el amor es la confianza absoluta"

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras me relajaba en mi asiento, y entonces pude observar a Anna dormir tranquilamente. Su respiración rítmica me apaciguaba.

\- Amidamaru – lo llamé - necesito volverme el Shaman King.

\- Lo sé amo Yoh, pero por qué lo dice - me preguntó extrañado.

Yo lo ignoré por unos segundos con la distracción de algo mucho más importante…

Anna era muy hermosa… su rostro era angelical cuando dormía, en estas ocasiones ella no podía mantener la fachada de una cruel y vil persona que lo único que deseaba era convertirse en la dama del mundo shaman a costas de su prometido. En este momento ella solo era Anna, la chica que lo hizo todo por estar a mi lado, la que sacrificó todo por mí, la que tiene por único deseo el que su prometido alcance sus sueños.

\- Este lugar, es un lugar muy especial – le intenté explicar a Amidamaru después de un tiempo - donde hice muchas promesas que necesitan ser cumplidas.

-A qué promesas se refiere amo Yoh - preguntó, yo me levanté de mi asiento y saqué una cobija de mi maleta - Prometí volverme el Shaman King, no puedo fallarles.

\- ¿De quienes habla?

\- Eso no importa - lo ignoré y me acerqué a Anna, la cubrí con la cobija y me hinqué unos segundos para observarla - vamos a dormir – le dije a Amidamaru, deposité un corto beso en la frente de Anna y me acosté en mi lugar.

\- Sí, que tenga muy buenas noches joven Yoh – se despidió y desapareció.

No importa a quienes les hice la promesa, lo único verdaderamente importante es que la cumpla, debo convertirme en le Shaman King, no es verdad… Matamune… Anna...

.

.

.

* * *

Discúlpenme todos por la tardanza, en serio mil disculpas, no era mi intensión hacerlos esperar tanto, pero a veces las cosas no son como uno las planea. En fin, muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en verdad no esperaba que esta historia fuera tan querida y eso me llena de alegría, espero que le haya gustado el final, aunque un poquito cortito, creo que fue muy bonito. Espero sus review y les invito a leer los otros fics que tengo de esta parejita que creo que nos tiene locos a todos. Sin más que decir me despido deseándoles unos maravillosos días por delante. Bye, bye,


End file.
